In the related art, as a manufacturing method of a decoration which exhibits a shiny appearance, a metal plating method, a foil printing method by using a metal foil, and a thermal transfer method by using a metal foil have been used.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult for these methods to form a fine pattern and to be applied to a curved surface portion.
On the other hand, a recording method of imparting a composition containing a pigment or dye on a recording medium through a method such as an ink jet method has been used. These methods are excellent in that it is preferably applicable to form a fine pattern, and to perform recording on a curved surface portion. In addition, in recent years, in order to make abrasion resistance, water resistance, and solvent resistance particularly excellent, a composition (an ultraviolet curable composition) which is cured by being irradiated with an ultraviolet ray has been used (for example, refer to PTL 1).
However, in a case of simply applying the metal powder instead of a pigment or dye, there are problems in that original characteristics of the metal such as glossiness cannot be sufficiently exhibited and an appearance is greatly changed due to the friction.